Idiotic Warriors FanFics Chapter One A Striped Love
by FoxyGrandmaIdiot24
Summary: Chapter one, a striped love: DarkStripe sat alone at the sunning rocks, remembering how his not as sexy brother, GrayStripe, betrayed the clan by loving SilverStream, Miss RiverClan 2016, and going to take care of his not soo beautyfull kits "D-DarkStripe senpai " a voice was heard, DarkStripe turned around to see LongTail, the beutyfull lean pale tabby tom emerged from behind
1. Chapter 1 A Striped Love

Hey guys, Foxy here, imma do this series called Idiotic warriors fanfics because why not? If u want your oc or anyother warrior cat in here just comment down below and tell me what you would wanna see, without this out of the way LET US BEGGIN

Chapter one : A striped love

DarkStripe sat alone at the sunning rocks, remembering how his not as sexy brother, GrayStripe, betrayed the clan by loving SilverStream, Miss RiverClan 2016, and going to take care of his not soo beautyfull kits "D-DarkStripe senpai~" a voice was heard, DarkStripe turned around to see LongTail, the beutyfull lean pale tabby tom emerged from behind a bush, his blue sky eyes glowing with curiosity at the dark gray tabby tom, "Is there something wrong DarkStripe?" he asked softly walking towards the other tom to sit besides his "I, i was just wondering, my brother, well, my HALF brother is there, with his kits, while i have no cat..." he sighed, his yellow, golden eyes filled with sorrow while looking it the river, "You have me" mewed LongTail touching DarkStripes head softly and after curling it around him "And i, have you..." he sayd looking at the tom, his blue eyes glowing. DarkStripe blushed deeply looking at him before he heard "Let's fuse, DarkStripe!" mewed LongTail, DarkStripe lookes suprised at him, shocked of his words "B-but, what about TigerClaw, i can't betray him" he mewed, getting LongTail's tail off "TigerClaw dosen't need to know, besides, he haves GoldenFlower!" mewed LongTail. DarkStripe hesitated for a moment before noding in aprovement. LongTail dind't wait any moment, he pined him down before playfully rolling around, both blushing, until DarkStripe got LongTail pined, he licked his muzzle, both of them having theor eyes closed, satisfing this moment before a light camed from them. Before thet knew, they were a dark grey fured tom with pale brown stripes and blue sky eyes with some flickers of gold in them, they were now, LongStripe...

Based on longstripe's misspelled name in a guide, a.k.a. "LongStripe"


	2. Chapter 2 FireStrip

Hey guys, Foxy here, imma do this series called Idiotic warriors fanfics because why not? If u want your oc or anyother warrior cat in here just comment down below and tell me what you would wanna see, without this out of the way LET US BEGGIN

Chapter one : A striped love

DarkStripe sat alone at the sunning rocks, remembering how his not as sexy brother, GrayStripe, betrayed the clan by loving SilverStream, Miss RiverClan 2016, and going to take care of his not soo beautyfull kits "D-DarkStripe senpai~" a voice was heard, DarkStripe turned around to see LongTail, the beutyfull lean pale tabby tom emerged from behind a bush, his blue sky eyes glowing with curiosity at the dark gray tabby tom, "Is there something wrong DarkStripe?" he asked softly walking towards the other tom to sit besides him "I, i was just wondering, my brother, well, my HALF brother is there, with his kits, while i have no cat..." he sighed, his yellow, golden eyes filled with sorrow while looking in the river, "You have me" mewed LongTail touching DarkStripes head softly with his tail and after curling it around him "And i, have you..." he sayd looking at the tom, his blue eyes glowing. DarkStripe blushed deeply looking at him before he heard "Let's fuse, DarkStripe!" mewed LongTail, DarkStripe lookes suprised at him, shocked of his words "B-but, what about TigerClaw, i can't betray him" he mewed, getting LongTail's tail off "TigerClaw dosen't need to know, besides, he haves GoldenFlower!" mewed LongTail. DarkStripe hesitated for a moment before noding in aprovement. LongTail dind't wait any moment, he pined him down before playfully rolling around, both blushing, until DarkStripe got LongTail pined, he licked his muzzle, both of them having their eyes closed, satisfying this moment before a light camed from them. Before they knew, they were a dark grey fured tom with pale brown stripes and blue sky eyes with some flickers of gold in them, they were now, LongStripe...

Based on longtail's misspelled name in a guide, a.k.a. "LongStripe"


End file.
